


and now i'm covered in you.

by j_whirl44



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, it's yearning on yearning on yearning i don't know what else to say really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_whirl44/pseuds/j_whirl44
Summary: Sasha’s never really had anyone in her life worth loving.
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	and now i'm covered in you.

Sasha’s never been this exhausted, but to be fair, she’s never been actively dying and then brought back to life before.

It’s...strange. She’s aware of how the blood moves throughout her now and her hands are warmer than they’ve been in days, weeks, she’s not even quite sure.

Most importantly the pain is gone. The aches, they feel of death in her core. As she sits in the silence of the cold dark room she rubs a hand on her stomach as if she expects it not to be there. She lets out a shaky breath that ends with a laugh. It’s a real breath. Not one she thought she should be taking. She wraps her arms around herself as she stands up and begins to pace. She finds herself full of energy and it just feels good. She smiles. It’s small but sincere.

There’s a quiet knock at her door that makes her jump slightly. She goes up and looks through the peephole. She gasps and bites her lip as she sees Azu standing outside. Her stomach does a flip. It seems to be doing that a lot around Azu lately and she’s not really sure why. Hasn’t really had the chance to dwell on it.

She lets out a sigh to calm herself before she opens the door. Azu looms over her, but it’s comforting more than it is threatening.

“Oh, hello Sasha…” she says softly. She looks nervous, Sasha notices and it sets off another bothersome flip of her stomach that she tries to shake down.

“Azu what are- what are you still doing up,” she replies.

“I was just um, I couldn’t sleep. I thought, well I wanted to know if you wanted… company,” she says in that familiar calculated and oh so calm voice she carries.

Sasha thinks a moment before she steps back and opens the door further, inviting Azu in. She hesitates before she crosses the threshold. Sasha closes the door gently and stands and watches as Azu inspects the room with a surprising amount of softness.

“I don’t-” Sasha begins.

“So how are-” Azu says at the same time. They both stop with small gasps and they don’t really look at each other. Sasha wishes she had a darker shadow to back into.

“So how are you,” Azu tries again.

Sasha rubs a hand up and down her arm, the warmth it produces a comfort, “I’m g-good, Azu, I feel like… like i’m alive,” she tries to joke, but it doesn’t really land.

In fact, now that she looks at Azu she can see the creases in her face, the worry lines stretching all the way down. She’s biting on her lip which makes her tusks more prominent. Sasha can’t stop herself as she takes a step forward. She reaches out a hand as she does and Azu looks at it hesitantly.

“I’m fine, Azu, I’m better than I’ve probably ever been. I mean I even got my finger back!” she says.

Azu looks down to her hand and does smile. Without much of a warning she takes Sasha’s hand and inspects it. Sasha gasps as her warm fingers trace lines along her palm. It feels… nice and inviting and she feels herself lean in ever so closer.

Azu’s still so focused on something that’s clearly bothering her but trying to hide it. Sasha takes the hand thats her hand and makes it so they’re now clasped together. It’s Azu’s turn now to gasp as she looks at Sasha.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to touch you without your… your permission. It’s just I don’t- Sasha you were dead I almost-” she begins but stops quickly and looks up at the ceiling. There’s a glow around that burns slightly. Sasha blinks a few times as she continues staring at Azu.

Sasha’s never really had anyone in her life worth loving. There was Brock, but he got taken away. Bi Ming was good to her, but again her past made sure that was strained too. There were a few others, but none compared to the way Azu made her feel.

Azu made her feel just… different. For one, when she looked at Sasha she didn’t feel the need to run or hide or cover herself. She wanted Azu to look. She liked the attention from such a fierce, beautiful being.

“So beautiful,” she whispers.

Azu looks at her with a confused look on her face and she now realizes her mistake. She widens her eyes and tenses up, “Oh I… What did I say? I didn’t say anything no I was just uh, I didn’t uh… didn’t…” she trails off, trying desperately to think of something to say. 

She lets go of her hand and takes a step back but she doesn’t turn away, and Azu’s gaze is still on her as she waits for a proper response.

Sasha, for the  _ new _ life of her, can’t think of anything to say, but she does find herself stepping back over. She walks closer and closer until she’s looking up at Azu.

She holds in a breath as she feels herself gently push onto her tiptoes. Azu’s face is soft as she doesn’t move. Sasha places a hand on her shoulder to push herself up more.

Their lips meet.

It’s soft and light. Sasha puts barely any pressure behind it. Azu’s tusks are colder than she expected them to be as they press on her mouth.

She brings her other hand to rest on Azu’s cheek as she feels her arms gently wrap themselves around Sasha’s waist, pulling her in closer.

They stay like that for a while as they explore this new side of their relationship. Sasha leans in and up even further and adds the slightest amount of pressure. Azu responds in kind as she squeezes her hip in response. They pull apart and reconnect again again until they both have to breath properly again.

It’s silent in the room and Sasha can’t properly see in the dark but she can tell Azu’s smiling and it makes her smile too. She holds her grip on her shoulder and her face and she leans up for one more quick peck.

Finally, they separate and Azu clears her throat, “Well that was… unexpected,” she says.

Sasha laughs a little at that but then there’s a small set of panic that creeps in, “Yeah I’m- I’m sorry I didn’t mean to, uh, I mean like if you didn’t like it I- I don’t really know how to kiss. I’ve never had the desire to- or if you didn’t even want to kiss me then I’m sorry for that just uh well I-”

“Sasha,” Azu says calmly. She takes a step forward and reconnects their hands, “It’s okay. Admittedly I… I did want that. And you- you did well. It was… enjoyable,” she rushes out, giving her hand a small squeeze.

They both laugh and it cuts away at whatever tension Sasha felt in the air.

This isn’t something she’s ever been used to and she’s not sure what happens next. There’s still so many unnamed variables ahead for all of them. One problem may be fixed but there’s about ten new ones to pop up from it. She looks up at Azu who’s staring down at her. They smile shyly at each other.

“I should go,” Azu says. She brings Sasha’s hand up to her mouth and kisses the back of it. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Sasha,” she pauses at the door, “I’m glad you’re okay,” she says as she leaves.

Sasha stands alone in the room with a smile on her face and a warmth in her chest that stretches to her fingertips. She thinks she’s ready for the future now, whatever it may bring.

**Author's Note:**

> you ever just :yearn for your girlfriend: so you write soft gay shit to cope?
> 
> no? just me?
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoyed <3 thanks for reading.


End file.
